


Across the Stars

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: Callé Candola thought that she was destined to pine for someone she could never have. After losing her best friend and everyone else she held dear, her only hope of finding love again might be across the stars.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Across the Stars

Callé sighed as she looked out the window at the Coruscant landscape. Padmé was in the other room with Anakin and she was acting as a decoy in case anyone came to visit unannounced. Becoming a decoy wasn’t something she did much these days since Padmé had become a Senator, but every once in a while she’d step in to let the Senator _step out_.

She tapped her hand against the windowsill as she looked down at where they parked the Senator’s vehicles and couldn’t help but smile as she saw him... _Obi-Wan._

It had been years since she first met the Jedi, but her heart still skipped a beat. As if feeling her eyes on him, he looked up at her, waving at her with a small smile. She returned the gesture. She didn’t even have to wonder if he knew that it wasn’t Padmé, even at this distance. He had always had an uncanny ability to tell the handmaidens apart. She sighed despite herself, feeling the familiar ache in her chest. She knew she could never act on her feelings. Not like Padmé. Not that she judged her friend for her secret relationship with Ani, but Callé knew that she could never put Obi-Wan in that position. Not while the Jedi were so important to the galaxy. She could never get in his way. Not since she saw the good that he could do... Not since...

* * *

Callé had thought Padmé was crazy to just follow two men she had just met into a ship, Jedi or not. Sure, _technically_ it was Sabé who gave the order since Sabé was playing queen that day, but Callé still didn’t like it. The handmaidens had all been trained in combat. Hell, Callé even knew how to fly. She could’ve gotten them to Coruscant without the need for the Jedi, or their stop on Tatooine. If she had been flying, they wouldn’t have been hit. _Jedi_ weren’t meant for space battles.

Now they were stuck on some sand speck of a planet in hopes of trying to get the parts they needed to continue on their journey. Callé watched as Padmé left with the Jedi Master and the Gungan hoping that by the time they made it to the Senate it wouldn’t be too late. She sighed as she sat down on the ramp, watching their retreating forms and the shadows they cast under the twin suns.

“You sound like the weight of the world is upon your shoulders,” a voice said.

“Yes, well, my people are threatened and we’re stuck on a desert planet because a pair of Jedi don’t know how to make a clean getaway,” she shot back.

“Well, we do still have feelings,” the man teased as he sat down next to her. He offered her his hand. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service... or disservice as you seem to think.”

“Callé,” She responded, giving her his hand. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and her heart skipped a beat. She pulled her hand away and rolled her eyes. “My friends call me Cal.”

She turned to look at him fully. He didn’t seem much older than her. Padmé was fourteen, but Callé was older by four years. The fact that she was short made her look younger. She took in his lop-sided smile as he looked at her. She wanted to pull her hood over her face and hide, but that wasn’t who she was. Instead, she reached out to roll his silly little braid between her fingers. “Do all Jedi have these things?” Callé asked with a raised brow as she rolled it back and forth between her thumb and forefinger.

“Only the Padawan learners,” Obi-Wan explained, reaching up to take her hand. “Does your queen always use a decoy so she can go exploring?”

Callé gave him a sideways glance, “You caught onto that?”

“She seems like the type of queen to always do what she wants and doesn’t like to sit put when she could be out doing something. A lot like you, I’d presume,” he smirked.

She nodded at him, “I’m impressed. You’re more perceptive than I thought.”

“What, did you think all we Jedi do was wave our lightsabers around and look intimidating?” Obi-Wan laughed.

“Well, if it looks like a Gungan and talks like a Gungan,” Callé shrugged, but she couldn’t help the smile that came over her face. It was the first of many conversations they would have while her Queen was away. It made the minutes pass by quickly until it was time to leave the planet entirely. Callé watched the Jedi Padawan switch back into business-mode the second the ship left the atmosphere. It was almost as if a door that she was beginning to peek through had been shut in her face, but it was probably for the best. After all, she had her duty to Padmé and he had his duty to the Order. Eventually they made it back to the Senate and then back to Naboo to fix the problems themselves. After a giant celebration, she was standing behind Padmé with the rest of her handmaidens, watching the Jedi get ready to leave.

“My lady, do you mind if I head back inside?” Callé asked Padmé.

“Cal, I thought you’d want to say goodbye to our _Jedi protectors,”_ Her best friend teased, knowing how she felt about the Jedi Padawan.

“If I’m to lose something that I never had, I’d want to do so on my own terms,” Callé replied.

Padmé gave her a sad smile and nodded, “We’ll be in the throne room shortly.”

Callé turned to leave and walked back into the building as the Jedi came over to the Queen to say goodbye.

Obi-Wan came to rest in front of the queen to scan the eyes of the other handmaidens. He turned to Padmé and asked quietly, “Where is Cal?”

Padmé gently nodded back towards the hall behind her, giving the Jedi a wink.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Obi-Wan smiled, a slight blush forming on his face.

“Anakin, stay with the queen for a moment,” Obi-Wan had told the young boy in his charge before running through the hall to catch up with the retreating figure up ahead.

Callé heard footfalls speeding up behind her and turned to see him getting closer. As he came to rest in front of her, he gently took her hands and led her into an alcove between two pillars for some privacy.

“Shouldn’t you be leaving?” Cal asked, looking everywhere but at him.

“Cal, I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to you,” Obi-Wan replied, gently tipping her chin up to look at him. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel anything for you.”

“We both have our duties,” Cal replied sadly as Obi-Wan gently cupped her cheek.

“Cal, I-” She cut him off with a kiss before pulling back.

“ _Don’t_ ,” she whispered.

“In another life,” he told her, pulling her into his chest.

“In another life,” she sighed, grasping hold of this moment before it ended, grasping hold of him before she knew she’d have to let him go.

“See me off?” He asked as he offered her his hand.

She nodded, taking it and walking back with him toward her friends. She let go of his hand, going to stand next to her best friend as he collected the boy and they entered their ship. Callé managed to hold herself together long enough, not breaking apart in Padmé’s arms until after the ship was nothing more than a mere dot in the cloudless sky.

* * *

Callé still felt that same pain, more than a decade later as she looked down at him. She’d always interacted with him with nothing but platonic friendship since, doing her best to hide her true feelings. Certainly he had gotten over her by now, anyway.

Padmé emerged from her quarters to see Callé staring out the window. She followed her friend’s gaze and slung an arm around her shoulder.

“Nothing’s impossible, Cal,” Padmé told her.

“This much is,” Callé replied, turning to her friend. She gently reached out and adjusted Padmé’s headdress to make her look more presentable. Then, she called back towards the other room, “Ani, your Master is here.”

“I guess that’s my cue,” the Jedi replied as he swaggered out of the room. He gently kissed his wife on the cheek before winking at Cal. “I’ll see you ladies again soon.”

Padmé rolled her eyes, chuckling at her husband’s antics. “Goodbye, Ani.”


End file.
